Seducing Cupid
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: He sees it every single day; people falling in love. It was just another day in the life of the new Cupid, Izaya Orihara. You would think he would know what falling in love looks like, but that wasn't the case when it was his love life. Shizaya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seducing Cupid  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya,  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **He sees it every single day; people falling in love. It was just another day in the life of the new Cupid, Izaya Orihara. You would think he would know what falling in love looks like, but that wasn't the case when it was his love life. Shizaya. AU.

* * *

Izaya's POV

Human's think that the idea of 'cupid' is very 'romantic' and 'loving'. Oh how simple human thinking is~ You see, 'cupid' is actually an extremely corrupt being with a horrifying power. Take a moment to think about it. Cupid has the power to make two fall in love, the person has absolutely no control over it. They could make a 21 year old fall in love with a 70 year old woman if he so chooses. How amusing! Do humans take in consideration the statistics of how many crimes are committed because of romantic feelings? I do believe they are called 'crimes of passion'. Sort of has a nice ring to it~

More horrifying yet, the being known as cupid is no lovey-dovey sweet heart. The title of cupid is given as a punishment to an angle that has fallen from grace. Why is it a punishment? Well, you see, cupid can never fall in love. Up to now, cupid could only make others fall in love and watch as others got to feel the euphoric feelings of affection that he, himself, would never be able to feel. It eats at them until they fall into a deep depression and wither away into the dark pits of nothingness.

That was all before me though. While all the cupids before me hated it, I actually love having this power over humans. It makes me feel like a God. With the cut of an arrow, I am able to make somebody's life a fairy tale or a living hell. And, I must see, I find it extremely amusing.

Yes, there are rules and boundries that are set for me, however, I am a fallen angel. Do they really expect me to follow the rules? Haha angels are as stupid as humans sometimes. I suppose it's only a matter of time before they do catch on, but until then I am going to continue to live on as the god that I am.

My fingers brush against the sharp metal of the arrow that I have in my pocket as I sip on my black coffee. My eyes take in every single detail of each and every person in the café. The tiny building isn't full, but that's just how I like it. If there were too many people in here then it would be a little bit harder to decide the next 'perfect couple'.

I scrunch my face up in disgust at the thought. Love for me is nothing more than a source of entertainment. How exactly people find it as anything else is completely beyond me. I let out a deep sigh as I place my cup down on the glass table. No one in this building particularly peeks my interest. I stretch my hands above my head and roll my head to stretch my muscles.

Reaching back, I grab my fur parka and slip my hands in till my coat is fit to my body. I grab a few dollar bills out from my coat pocket and place them on the table. Just because I'm a fallen angel doesn't mean that I'm stingy, especially when it means that my cup of coffee is always fresh and adjusted perfectly to my liking.

I start to make my way towards the door. Such a shame, I was really in the mood for something _interesting _to happen today. Café's were always the best places to find canidites since it's the most likely place for one to think they would fall in love. The love comes off a bit more stalkerish which is always an interesting dynamic. Right before my hand meets the cold glass of the door, it is pulled open. Immediately I am met with a pair of eyes that are covered by blue lenses. The man was tall and had messy, bleached blonde hair. He reeked of smoke and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. The man had a sharp sculpted face and lightly tanned skin.

"Ah, sorry." The man says as he moves sideways past me. I watch as he moves inside the café and towards the counter. For a moment, I am frozen in spot. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking but he was indeed _interesting._

* * *

_Here is the pitch chapter for my Cupid story...I'm not going to write it if it isn't received well :/ So yeah, **review and let me know your thoughts**! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Seducing Cupid

Rating: M

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya,

Warnings: Male x Male Relationships, Smut

Description: He sees it every single day; people falling in love. It was just another day in the life of the new Cupid, Izaya Orihara. You would think he would know what falling in love looks like, but that wasn't the case when it was his love life. Shizaya. AU.

* * *

Izaya's POV

I can't help but chuckle as I sit on my couch with a cup of warm, black coffee as I watch the news. The words double homicide and suicide leave the reporters mouth as she tells the world about my oh-so-fabulous work~ I cross my legs and lean back as I listen to the juicy details of the crime. You see, six months ago I shot this man and woman. They fell head over heels for each other and got engaged. Touching isn't it? Well all the romance died once I shot a second girl and the cheating began~ It really is _way _too easy. However, I never expected murder! The surprising twist is very exciting~

The coffee mug makes a small 'chnk' sound as I place it on the glass table and shut off the television. I sit back into my black, leather couch and spread my arms across the back. My eyes drift over to the very large glass window. I watch as beads of water stream down the clear glass. Such a shame, the café would be dead due to this weather. I let out a soft sigh and walk over towards the window. The gray skies make the city look gluemy and miserable. It's days like this that really remind me of love. A person gets clouded with emotion and loses the ability to think logically. They think that you're happy, but once the clouds affection disappear, they only become miserable shell of your former self~ The world _tries_ to push that it is a good thing, but it's really not. It's only a sick form of twisted manipulation.

Silly, silly humans~

Glancing over, I see a solid black book sitting on the end table. The book is something that I am unfortunately all too familiar with. I glare slightly at the innocent book. You see, I am_ suppose_ to shoot people that are fated to each other. Everyone has a 'partner'. Everyone. It's my job to bring those two together. Partners can be young, old, man, woman…they can be over a thousand miles away, but _e_v_eryone _has someone that they are destined to.

Whether or not I bring those two people together is a completely different thing. Some may see my work as cruel, but I am merely sparing my precious humans from their fated torture~ I let out another sigh as I stare out my window. My crimson eyes catch a couple in an alleyway. A teenage boy has a teenage girl pressed up against the wall. Her arms are wrapped tightly around the male's neck as they suck the living day lights out of each others face. I cringe at the animalistic behavior.

How can _anyone_ ever crave that? I let out another deep sigh and look over at the clock. It's still way too early to be heading to a club.

Might as well get ready. My feet drag me over towards my cold bathroom. I quickly strip my shirt off and close the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of my reflection. Even though I know it's a bad idea, I can't help but look at my reflection from the side. I can see the permanently scars going vertical down my back just under my shoulder blade, close to my spine. The wound is only about 4 inches long, but to me it looks oh so much bigger. As a young child, I used to try and stitch them up so that the monsters that come out of them would never come out.

Oh how foolish I was~

Rolling my shoulders back, I take a deep breath before letting it out. My crimson orbs are covered by my eye lids as I try and relax the muscles in my back. A few cracking sounds bounce off the walls of my bathroom as my face contorts to a pain filled expression. Grotesque ripping sounds fill the as I grab my shoulders and dig my finger nails into my soft skin. I let out a few pathetic groans before finally open my eyes. Looking over to the mirror, I see a pair of black, tattered wings protruding out of my back where the scars were a few moments before. Blood is splattered across the mirror, among other areas of my bathroom.

What a shame, I just had cleaned this bathroom.

My pants and boxers are quickly torn off and I step into the tub quickly so that blood won't get _too_ much on the floor. I turn the water on as hot as possible and relish in the delicious, scorching heat that is now burning my pale skin. My eyes close as I tilt my head back and run my hands through my dark locks. The hot water burns against the torn flesh on my back, a feeling I am all too familiar with. After the thoughts of pain start to fade from my mind, my thoughts start to veer towards the blonde male that I ran into at the café. It's very rare for a human to talk to me, most of the time it's because of my shady looks. It's not my desire to go noticed by humans, I like to sit in the shadows and watch things unravel. When I do come up close to humans, I'm not visible to them most of the time. You see, I have the option of when I am invisible and when I am not. It's a very useful ability, one of the very few things I actually enjoy about being cupid. As an angel, you don't get the option. You always remain invisible to humans.

Cupid gets the ability to decide when they are and are not visible to man kind. The reason that they are given this ability is so that we can guide humans to their 'soul mate' and make it a romantic encounter. The reason for invisibility should be pretty self explanatory. After all, how would you feel if you saw a creature with black wings shoot arrows at people~?

Since I don't believe in 'romance', I don't really do the whole guide thing. In fact, I find myself more invisible to humans rather than visible. So for me to have an encounter with a human is something that only happens on rare occasions. Ever since the encounter, I can't stop myself from thinking about the other male. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about him that absolutely intrigued me. He wasn't anything special, except for the bleach blonde hair. Yet...I can't help myself from wondering more about him; who is he, what does he do, who is he destined with, those questions keep swimming around in my head. I hate not knowing anything, and without a name I can't find out anything about the man. The chances of another encounter with him are one in a million.

This _is _Japan after all.

The best thing for me to do is try and suppress my thoughts on the man.

I grab the handles on the shower and turn them to shut off the water. I remain standing to let some of the water drop off of me. After a few moments, I reach over and grab a towel to begin to towel dry my hair. I walk over to the steam clouded mirror and press my hand on it before swiping it down to make a single streak to reveal my reflection. I grasp both sides of the marble counter top and lean forward to look closely at my reflection.

Somehow…getting that man out of my head is proving to be a bigger feat than it should be.

* * *

_I decided to continue this story since I got so many wonderful reviews on it ;A; Thank you so much everyone, I love you all! **PLEASE REVIEW!** It honestly makes me update a lot faster ;o; If you start to get confused, just PM me and I will explain it..cause I have a feeling it may get a bit confusing due to all the supernatural elements._


End file.
